The Empire vs The Super Robot Monkey Team
by Grand Moff Tarkin
Summary: The Hyperforce is fighting Skeleton King's forces in a star system light years from Suggazoom. But what happens when a more powerful evil suddenly arrives and forms an temporary alliance with an emissary seeking revenge? OneShot SRMT - Star Wars X - Over.
1. The Battle of Hades

Here is my OneShot Star Wars/Super Robot Monkey Team cross over. Hope you take the time to read it and all copyright stuff is in my profile page. blah blah blah... Enjoy!

****

* * *

The Empire vs Super Robot Monkey Team

The Battle of Hades

The space around Shuggazoom was silent, however in a distant star system in orbit around one of Skeleton King's robot and giant mech manufacturing planet's (known as Hades), a giant space battle is erupting into action. The battle is between a certain familiar 'Super Robot' along with the Hyperforceteam, and several of Skeleton King's old warship's escorted by a swarm of unknown fighters with no apparent affiliation. But it seemed quite obvious who had the upper hand in even a fight such as this. Blaster shots could be seen firing between each of the opposing sides. Several blasts of highly charged energy were sent from the Super Robot's head which wreaked destruction on the opposing forces. Sounds of alert and caution were spreading throughout the Super Robot repeatedly and eventually it seemed an immenant fact that someone had to raise a voice, "Gibson, would you shut that damn thing off!"

Sparx was standing in front of the main viewscreen glaring at Gibson in great frustration. "I can't, none of the controls are responding," Gibson replied seemingly not being very helpful, but there were more pressing matters.

None of the team were at their stations as the elevation units were deactivated and the main power drive was failing. Chiro thought that it wouldn't be long before the enemies start their boarding stage. "Well if you don't I will and..." Sprx was cut off by a sudden explosion which drove Nova to admit that, "The forcefield is fading, it only has 43 percent power."

"I think a hasty retreat is advised in a situation like this," Antauri suggested, but knew it would probably end up failing as an attempt. Nevertheless, Chiro gave his answer, "No, we made a promise to the people of Papratose that we would rid them of the Skeleton King's presence."

Chiro was mainly referring to what had happened at Papratose, where the whole planet was fully occupied by giant evil mechs, which were forcing the inhabitants to erect giant monuments to Skeleton King and his (supposed) rule over the Universe. When the Hyperforce arrived, they destroyed all of them and liberated the world. Chiro then gave a promise to them that the Hyperforce wouldrid the entire star system of Skeleton King's forces. What they didn't know however was that there were countless enemies left and they were still spawning on Hades. They were also being aided by multiple squadrons of fighter craft that arrived soon after. The Super Robot along with the Hyperforce naturally went over to Hades to finish them off and that's pretty much everything up to this point.

"Otto report," Antauri said through his comm device.

"Some of the main systems are overloading and... hey, a penny," Otto responded partially, but was distracted by a coin rolling around the deck.

"Otto? Oh never mind, how is the forcefield holding out Nova?"

"26 percent, I don't know how much more of a beating the Super Robot can take," she replied with a look of concern wiping across her face.

"Sparx do you think that you can make it last any longer?"

"I can try to reroute some power from th..."

Another sudden explosion forced the Super Robot to lose it's shiny, light blue sphere of energy protecting it, as no more power could be consumed by the shield generators.

"The forcefield is down, brace for impact!" Nova yelled to everyone.

Suddenly, the other spaceships surrounded the Super Robot, but ceased firing.

Chiro knew what was about to happen. They would be captured, restrained, taken into holding, tested, probed and destroyed, thus leaving the peaceful world of Shuggazoom totally defenseless.

* * *

Elsewhere, on a more advanced warship's deck, a human shaped silhouette strode across the bridge and walked towards another shady figure.

"Their shields are down sir. We are ready to deploy the TF - XXR," his voice broke out, in a short and snappy tone.

The other, who was observing the Super Robot in plain sight turned his head slightly. "Do it," he said gesturing his head to nod.

"Yes sir," the other acknowledged with a hint of enthusiasm. He then walked away and headed to fulfill the wishes of the man who seemed in charge.

* * *

A large noise of technical startup faintly took its place in the background.

"Hey guys, I got the main systems back," Otto told the rest of them over a breaking frequency.

"Monkey Team, battle stations!" Chiro yelled across the bridge standing up and began to ran for his station.

A sudden burst forced all to scream out loud and hit the deck as a giant hole suddenly appeared in the belly of the Super Robot after a massive explosion.

"They've breached our hull and are starting to board," Gibson informed everyone with more volume.

Through the smoking hole that was more than noticeable came sounds of ground trembling stomps and laser weaponry charging.

"This can't be good," Sparx as his hands were quickly replaced by his magnets.

The Monkey Team (except for Otto who was still down in the main generator room) quickly pulled out their weapons and prepared for whatever was about to come out of the foggy cloud of smoke. A silhouette was all that was visible.

Antauri charged into the cloud in his phased mode to see what was there, but a few seconds later he along with a loud grunt came flying out.

He hit the ground hard, but was obviously not out of the fight yet.

"That's it!" Sparxran into the cloud, but came out with the same conclusion that Antauri had came to. This time however, Sparx had been deactivated by some kind of electrical shockwave.

"Sparx!!" Nova called out watching the now out of action, red cybernetic monkey.

"He'll be alright, I'm more worried about what that thing's about to do to the rest of us," Chiro said deciding to wait for the dangerous thing to reveal itself.

"Chiro's right, we should probably see what this thing is before we attempt to challenge it," Antauri advised regaining his feet.

"_TF - XXR Ready for deployment. You will surrender to the will of the Galactic Imperium and all who serve under its rule. Resistance is futile. Failure to comply will result in termination" _a robotic voice sounded from the fading smoke and when it cleared, there was a very large fully mechanized all terrain armoured mech standing just behind Sparx.

"I think we've had enough of these idiots for one lifetime," Sparx admitted getting sick of 'surrender or die' threats.

"Everbody attack now!" Chiro ordered, but before any of the Monkey Team could proceed to do their powerful attacks, the Mech emitted several bolts of lightning which left only Chiro standing.

Joining Sprx were, Nova, Gibson and Antauri all lifeless in on the ground.

Chiro did the only two things that he knew would work. First was, "Chiro Spiro!"

A bolt of lightning formed and flew from the hand of Chiro and hit the mech, but as he assumed, it didn't do a thing, except provoke the giant piece of scrap metal to approach him.

Now his secondary option, "Monkey Fu!"

Another burst of this time, green energy burst from Chiro's hands. Still not a scratch done.

"That's not possible!"

This time he decided he needed to make a more powerful resolution to the situation.

A large, transparent, green ape formed around Chiro and began to challenge the incredibly powerful machine. Using the power primate, Chiro put all of his strengh into the struggle, but lost the struggle as the machine was too overwhelming and so Chiro was thrown barely conscious against the wall. The machine was beginning to gather up the helpless Hyperforce team and move them towards the giant hole. A ship which had recently filled the damaged hole was now opening its boarding hatch.

Suddenly the Super Robot's arm reached down and wrapped its hand around the spacecraft. "What the..." the pilot puzzled unable to move away.

The Super Robot then threw it on a colisioncourse withseveral other fighters which caused their wings to collapse and then explode. Another spaceship which was similar to the one the Super Robot had just destroyed, began maneuvering towards it and then fired several bright blue ion shots which accurately connected with the belly of the Robot. The entire Super Robot went silent and was fully disabled.

"_Hostiles immobilized. Mission objective complete. Returning to sectorial grid reference - 526.982203," _The mysterious mech said after throwing Antauri's body into the starship entrance.

The machine then went over to Chiro who was unable to move, seeming to feel binded by a metallic rope. He was very weak as his whole body was paralyzed by the shockwave.

Before blacking out, Chiro glimpsed a symbol that he could not immediately recognise. The symbol was on the head of the machine, but it was not a mark of the Skeleton King or anything else he could remember. This one was different, more alien, elaborate, and... Evil.

The robot then held out its claws and picked up the unconscious Chiro. It then moved once again towards the hole where another ship had pulled up and opened its hatch.

The strange machine tossed the Monkey Team in without concern for their health.

The team has been detained, but what could be worse?


	2. The Man in the Dark Suit

**The Man in the Dark Suit**

Meanwhile in a faraway location across the stars, another fleet of Skeleton King's ships are seen lurking around the area. However this time a large round shadow looms over the top of them.

What can only be described as a moon of a planet that the fleet was orbiting could be seen.

Down on the surface of the planet, there was a meeting going on within the ruins of what appeared to be a fortress which had been destroyed recently. One of the conference room's however was still intac and so deemed fit to serve as a command centre.

One of the people was a man dressed in a grey tunic uniform with a coloured plaque on the left hand side of his upper torso and a couple of cylinders on each shoulder.

He wore a cap with a shiny symbol in the center to match his uniform.

The man was speaking to an emissary of a previously mighty and very powerful evil empire, but over the past year it had dissipated in the star system due to the Hyperforce's allegiance to the good people of a nearby planet. The emissary was a witch-like female who wore mainly a black robe and a few necklesses. She had wild, black hair waving around over the top of her head and always had an evil look on her face. Everything about her seemed very sinister. The emissary was once a close apprentice and follower of Valina, but in her absense after her disapperance, she had decided to move on and join the Ollegion Empire. Several months ago, when the Hyperforce were visiting the planet (still attempting to destroy the Skeleton King's giant worm), they had obliged themselves to helping the people in revolting against their oppressive leaders. Afterwards, the emissary along with a reduced mech army, were all that remained.

And only a few weeks ago, a white, incomplete, moon-sized battle station was seen approaching the emissary's occupied star system from some kind of unstable wormhole. She had made several attempts to attack it seeing as though it was entering her space. All the forces that tried to attack it were destroyed or captured. Eventually she decided that after much pointless resistance, she would make contact with it and see what it was. It worked to her suprise and after a few conversations with a man who called himself General Tagge, she got the chance to meet an ambassador. And that's the back story up to this point.

"I am very pleased to hear of your new acceptance of my allegiance," the emissary said with a fiendish smile wiped across her face.

"Well I must agree that your hold on the surrounding sector here is quite impressive, especially considering your small force. Perhaps in return for us lending you our assistance by sharing our technology, you could provide us with your own support," the man explained attempting to forge a deal.

"Of course, we can come to some kind of an arrangement Admiral. What do you require?," she asked in a dark tone.

"We require the assistance of your machines to help us complete our superweapon, at least until the completion of the battle station. You may then be free to talk to Grand Moff Tarkin personally on request about the situation," the Admiral offered.

"How many will you need?" she asked focusing on his first sentence.

"As many as required. We did after all provide you with several Turbolaser towers," he said referring to the Monkey Team's containment.

"Enough. Either you let me speak to your leader or I'll be forced to..."

Before the emissary could finish her sentence, a sudden sound of technical respiration could be heard, along with the rythmic tune of marching.

The Admiral turned to face the sound and stood at attention. The emissary waited silently.

Suddenly a dark figure entered the room along with two other men dressed in white, plastic-like armour.

"Ah, Lord Vader. I have already begu..." The man was cut off quickly by the man in the dark, robotic life support suit.

"I no longer require your services Admiral, you may return to your Star Destroyer," Lord Vader ordered to the Admiral who stood up from his seat, swiftly bowed and left.

"And who are you?" she questioned Vader who had turned to face the woman.

Vader, despite his face being covered by a mask, seemed to show an expression of building impatience.

"I have no time for your quiries, emissary. You are now in the services of the Galactic Empire and..."

"Wait, what?" she cut in with confusion spreading across her face.

"If you are to be allying yourself with the might of the Galactic Empire then you will take orders from a person of greater importance such as myself," he explained in his artificial deep voice.

"You... you're just a stupid machine. A tall, mindless man who thinks he is all powerful just, because he has a couple of white armoured guards with puny, worthless weapons to protect him. You'd make even the my commander sick if he was still around. You're a joke, a freak, a..."

Suddenly the emissary lifted into the air and began to grab at her throat. She felt her oesophagus tighten and no matter how hard she tried, could not manage to break free from the grapple that appeared to be invisible.

"You underestimate my power and you insult my command. I will give you but one warning. Do not fail me again in such a way, emissary. You will take orders from me and you will comply with them. Is this understood?" Lord Vader demanded in an angry tone.

Beaten by the terrible grasp that Lord Vader had on her, she squaked out a word which sounded like a 'yes' and it was enough to change Vader's mind into not killing her. Vader may be evil, but whatever sympathy was in him seemed to rub itself onto her. He released his grip and waited for her to drop to the ground, gasping for air. Vader sat down at the table, not tilting his head away once.

"What sorcery is this?" she yelled in a distorted voice after coughing several times.

"There is no magic. No sorcery. There is only the power of the Dark side," he described in a partially poetic manner.

"The dark side?" she puzzled, regaining her feet and keeping her distance.

"I have no time to explain. Now, we require the full use of your construction units immediately for the completion of the Empire's most ultimate weapon. You will find that under my leadership, things around here will be one at a swifter rate," he explained to her. The emissary felt uneasy as though dealing with the Skeleton King as she once had.

Vader stood up from his seat continuing to face her.

"Fine, I will allow you full access to my facilities. However, in return, you will allow me to accompany you onboard your starship to hunt down and destoy the Super Robot and the Hyperforce," She said trying not to express any kind of emotion, mainly anxiety which was building up along the inside of her nerves.

"Super Robot? If you are referring to the giant automaton that my Star Destroyer seized a few hours ago, then there will be no need for 'finishing it off'."

"Excellent?"

"However all onboard were captured, but escaped due to one of my commander's failure. However, he met his demise for his incompetence. I have sent several probe droids to sweep the surrounding systems for any sign of them."

"I will help you find them," she grudged.

"No! It will not be long before they pick up the sublight trajectory trails of their escape shuttle. There will be no assistance required. ."

"Fine," she acknowledged frowning.

Vader turned around, waved an arm to signal his troopers to follow and walked towards the door. He then turned around one more time to face the emissary.

"Report to my flagship, the Executor in 3 hours. Incompetence will not be tolerated so do not fail me... Latisha," he said briefly and as he did, she felt very tense.

Vader then walked out the door and headed towards his Lamda shuttle, which was sitting on a recently built landing platform.

Latisha sat at her seat waiting for a moment to pass before standing again. She wondered how he knew her name, but decided not to make a big deal out of it. Suddenly, a holographic shape took form on the table.

The figure was an orange toned monkey wearing attires representing him as being a loyal subject of Skeleton King.

"Mandarin?" she asked hoping for a response that would explain everything.

"Latisha, Valina's least favourite subject."

"What do you want?"

"I just thought that I would inform you that I am going to resurrect the Skeleton King and nobody is going to get in my way."

"Where's Valina?"

"I am aiding Valina in restoring the Skeleton King to full power. Soon the Skeleton King will return and when he does, his empire will rise again and I will be there to see it. Then all else will be destroyed, Hah hahah hahah!"

"You're wrong. I have joined forces with a much more greater force and it is far more powerful than him or anyone else in the entire Universe."

"You are so foolish Latisha. You must see the error of your ways and realize that you are no match for Skeleton King's forces."

The hologram disappeared before she could make ask Mandarin why he was even contacting her. She knew Mandarin was insane, but ressurecting the Skeleton King? _He had to be joking right?_ she thought to herself.

Latisha stood frozen for a few more moments before finally leaving.

* * *

Yes I know. This chapter is a bit long and boring, but it gives off the necessary information to keep this story flowing in the right direction. It doesn't really make much sense to me either. I might try to adjust it later. Now Please Read On...


	3. The Escape of the Monkey Team

**Escape of the Monkey Team**

Several hours ago...

The Super Robot was floating lifelessly in the recently emptied space around Hades. Deactivated, malfunctioning and inoperable. Only the backdrop of the devastated planet could be seen besides the Robot. All but one of the Monkey team were gone, captured by the strange machine that had boarded earlier. The green plated cybernetic primate who was disabled by a surge of electricity which also caused the destruction of the main drive systems, was lying on the ground.

Suddenly, a giant triangular shaped starship just seemed to jump rapidly into an area of space near the Super Robot. A few moments later, the titanic ship moved close to the Robot before finally activating a tractor beam. The magnetic pull of the beam attracted the Robot and fastened it to the holding clamp on the bottom hangar of the ship.

Eventually, after a short period of silence the clamp holding the Super Robot moved along the top of the bulkhead and into the nearest open hangar bay. The hangar bay was ray shielded so that none of the atmospheric gases held inside could escape. Men wearing stark white armour were waiting in the hangar along with a few more officers dressed in the seemingly appropriate grey tunic uniforms.

A man was talking into the loud speaker in the command station of the hangar, "We are securing the hangar bay now. 231 report to docking station command."

The Super Robot was gently placed down onto an elevation storage unit.

"Sergeant is your scanning crew ready?" An officer asked another man, this time in a slightly lighter grey uniform.

"Of course captain, we'll search the entire um... ship, for any uncategorized objects and report them," he answered.

"Very good sergeant, carry on. Lieutenant come with me," the captain said leaving with a few stormtroopers and another officer.

The group that was left along with some scanning equipment, started to search for an entrance on board the Super Robot and a few moments later, they finally decided to just jump up on top and enter the hole that had opened up during the fighting.

Meanwhile within the Super Robot, Otto was beginning to wake up and after a few moans he stood up.

"Where am I? I think I dropped my dime," he said confused. He took a look at the damaged reactor and scratched his head.

"Hey, where is the rest of the Monkey Team?" He then turned on his comm device.

"Chiro, are you there? Gibson, Nova? Anybody? Hmm, they must be out for lunch," he tried signalling, but only ended it in one of his unusual ways.

Just then, Otto heard the sound of chatter entering the room, so he quickly found a pile of debris to hide behind and dove for it.

"You here something?"

"Nah?" he answered.

"So anyways where was I, oh yeah...so then I caught her flirting with this guy from the stormtrooper corp in the mess hall," a grey uniformed man said to another whilst entering the room holding a heavy sensor device.

"Then what happened?" the other asked curiously.

"Well the next day, when I was passing deck 7 heading for the bridge, I saw her leaving the armoury, and I was wondering, what the hell is a comm officer doing in the armoury. So I walked up to her and asked her what she was up to, and you know what she says to me. She says 'it's over between us'."

"That's harsh. Why'd she do that to you sarge?"

"She said that I was too uptight."

"She said that? Damn."

"And you know what's worse is that the same guy she was seeing came and threatened me, in my own quarters. You know he was like, 'keep your hands off her' and 'she's mine now, you hear?' Alright put that down here and switch it on corporal."

The sergeant then placed the device down with a hint of frustration.

"Ah forget her, she's just a nerf herder," the corporal suggested.

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

"So what do we do now?" he asked forgetting the protocol for scanning equipment, as it was his recently assigned secondary duty.

"Just flick this switch right here and come back later."

"So... you wanna get a drink? I'm buying," he offered.

"Sure, hey why not, it'll be a while before the sensors finish their scan," he said before leaving the damaged compartment and heading out the way they came in.

Otto came out from his hiding spot and figured that it wouldn't be safe to stay inside the Super Robot.

"Whew that was close. Maybe I should try to find the rest of the team," he decided and swiftly moved out of the room.

"Don't worry Super Robot, I'll be back soon enough."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Imperial Victory 2 Frigate, Tambora (which is a minimally manned Imperial starship). The rest of the Monkey Team are starting to recover from the electrical pulse wave that had deactivated them in the first place.

"Ugh, what happened? Where are we?" Chiro asked standing up and rubbing his head from within the boundaries of a ray shielded prison cell.

"I believe we have been captured by the Skeleton King's forces, but the design of this room is much different than anything I've ever seen," Gibson analyzed,observing the area within a separate cell next to Chiro's.

"Well wherever we are, they could have at least had a better paint job done," Nova commented on the room's colour being grey and dull.

"Gibson, could you tell me what kind of shield this is?" Antauri asked pointing to the shield.

"I don't know."

"That's a first," Sparx intervened with a smart comment, Gibson folded his arms.

"Well whatever it is, it won't hold me," Chiro confidently said.

Chiro then yelled, "Chiro Spiro!" and fired a bolt of lightning into the shield covering his cell, but as before it had no effect.

"It's too strong," he concluded.

"Let me see what I can do," Antauri said beginning to phase and proceeding into the shield, but no result showed that made anybody happier.

"Well that went well, don't you think you could just try shutting the power down?" Sparx said impatiently.

"Sparx just listen you... wait a minute, you might be on to something there. If you try triangulating your primary magnetic offensive manoeuvres and concentrate the fusion conduits of the forward destabilizers, then maybe you could launch a quantum reaction strike that would reverse the polarity of the main functioning switch and deactivate the shielding system," Gibson explained in a scientifically complicated manner.

"Huh?" Sparx asked extremely confused.

"Just aim at that switch and use your magnets to pull it down," Nova translated.

"Huh?"

Nova began to growl noticeably loud.

"Okay, okay. Heh heh heh."

Sparx replaced his hands with magnets and pointed them at the large bulkhead switch.

After a moment of zapping and buzzing sounds the switch finally flickered into the off position. The shields faded.

"You did it!" Nova yelled trying not to get too overexcited (secretly trying to hide her love for Sprx).

"_Warning, master power switch has been deactivated," _A voice sounded from the loudspeaker positioned atop a nearby blast door.

The ship swiftly dropped out of hyperspace.

On the bridge of the Tambora, Imperial Captain Stevast is in charge, but seems to be having trouble.

"What happened commander?" he asked Commander Yatokah, stationed in a seat to the right of him.

"We've lost all power to the main systems. The energy reactors, sensors, weapons and hyperdrive sytems are down."

"Go to emergency power Lieutenant."

"Yes sir," the officer responded.

"Commander, come with me immediately. I think I know what the problem is," he ordered. Yatokah, a few stormtroopers and several technicians followed Stevast out of the main control room and into the main power generator room.

The Captain looked around and saw that the prisoners had escaped. He raised his comm link.

"All security teams, be on the lookout for several small droids and a young boy that have escaped. They are armed and very dangerous," he yelled.

"I knew we should have stationed some guards out here, but no, you had to do it the standard way," the Commander complained.

"There's no time for this now commander, now report back to the bridge and take us back into hyperspace once the technicians are finished here. I will deal with this," he demanded.

"Yes, Captain Stevast," Yatokah acknowledged and then walked away heading back towards the bridge.

Antauri, Gibson, Chiro, Nova and Sparx are hiding behind a few odd boxes in what looked to them like a small hangar bay.

"I wonder what happened to Otto," Gibson said trying to remember what might have happened to the green plated monkey who was last heard from in the Super Robot.

"Well wherever he is, I'm sure he's doing alot better than we are. Oh wait, never mind," Sparx answered with a hint of humor in it. Nobody else noticed.

"Never mind that, let's just try to secure our own freedom from this vessel first," Antauri moved the topic back to the current situation.

"How do you know it's a spaceship? For all we know, we could be in a madman's hamster cage back on Suggazoom," Sparx said giving his references.

"Well, for one thing, there's a small transport over there..." Antauri explained.

"...And you can see the stars outside that viewport..." Gibson continued.

"...Plus there's a..."

"Alright I get it," Sparx gave up.

"Do you think you can pilot that thing Sparx?" Nova asked pointing at the Imperial Lamda Shuttle.

"Are you kidding? I can fly anything, even a pile of junk like that," he replied enthusiastically.

"Hey, look. Guards," Nova pointed towards the squad of white armoured stormtroopers that were moving into the hangar.

"We'd better be very quiet if were going to avoid being detected," Antauri explained.

Two stormtroopers were left behind by the squad to guard the transport.

"Do you know what's going on?" one of them asked the other.

"I think it's another drill. I hate drills," the other replied.

The Monkey Team quickly sneaked around them and ran up the boarding ramp.

"Hey, you seen that new TC-16?" he asked with another question.

"Yeah I heard some of the guys on the Death Star talking about it, I heard it's, quite the sight to see," he answered.

Sparx then quickly jumped out and pulled a face at them, then Nova's arm pulled him back onboard.

"Hey what was that?" the stormtrooper asked and then they both turned around to face the shuttle.

"Let's check it out."

The stormtroopers walked towards the shuttle, but before they could board, the boarding ramp closed.

"What the... Wait hold on," the stormtrooper raised his comm link, "Command station, did you clear a shuttle to depart from the hangar bay?"

"_What?"_ the man on the bridge came back.

"Oh never mind, just blast it!" the other stormtrooper yelled to the other.

"Are you sure?" the other enquired, but instead of anwering it, just decided to aim his blaster and fire at the shuttle which was powering up it's engines.

Sparx was sitting in the left seat trying to steer the ship into a position where it could exit the hangar.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing Sparx?" Nova asked curiously sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Um, sure. It's just like Fist Rocket 3, um... sort of," he replied nervously looking at the controls.

Antauri and Chiro were getting into the gunnery stations.

Gibson was hanging around in the back of the shuttle... too busy being fascinated by the Imperial technology.

"Amazing, a new hyperdrive propulsion system designed to travel through a form of interstellar dimensional space," he said to himself with love hearts in his eyes.

"Those guys don't look too happy that we're stealing their ship," Nova said pointing outside the cockpit viewscreen. A large squad of stormtroopers plus a few officers were firing their blasters at the spacecraft as it was beginning to rise from the platform it was very well placed on.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it. You set Antauri?" Chiro asked pressing a few buttons to activate the weapon systems.

"Yes. Now fire as soon as your weapons come online," he answered compensating with the stormtroopers movements outside.

Then on the outside of the shuttle, two blaster turrets appeared from a few small hatches and started firing at the white armoured men.

Some of them dropped to the ground, but the remaining ones continued to volley the ship with more blast bolts.

"Damnit!" the Captain yelled pulling out his comm link yet again. "Commander, get some gunners to the primary blaster towers immediately. I think we're gonna need them."

"One of those engines are malfunctioning. Otto I need you to... Oh yeah. Never mind, I think I can handle this," Sparx said clearly remembering why Otto was a necessity to the team.

Once the shuttle was fully airborne, Sparx wasted no time in hovering the shuttle straight out of the pressurisation shield of the hangar bay and flying it out away from the small frigate.

Back on the bridge, the captain was on the long range comms, "Admiral, this is an emergency. We require immediate assistance in a situation here."

Gibson walked into the cockpit of the shuttle and set himself up in the sensor station, but before he could give a tactical analysis of the area, a sudden eruption of heavy blaster fire could be heard behind them.

"Gibson, get that hyperdrive working and get us out of here," Chiro ordered to the blue monkey.

The shuttle shook with turbulence, even as Sparx adjusted their course.

Eventually, the shuttle came out of the firing range of the Tambora and moved away heading towards a nebula cloud.

"Gibson, hurry up and get those coordinates set already," Sparx sat impatiently waiting for Gibson to figure out how to work the navi computer.

"Well, at least that's over," Nova sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't say that," Antauri countered watching a large triangular shaped Imperial Star Destroyer come out of Hyperspace just ahead of them.

"What!? That one's even bigger than the last one!" Sparx yelled reflexing the shuttle to turn in a different direction.

"Alright, the coordinates are set, jump now," Gibson called out.

"Here we go!"

Sparx pushed down on the lever that he figured would be the hyperdrive. The shuttle emitted a strange powering down/coughing sound coming from the engines.

"No we don't," Nova added.

"Quick Gibson, go check the engines and try to fix them."

"But I don't know how to repair them. This is different technology we're dealing with here. Only Otto would know how to..."

"Otto's not here. You're a big nerd, you can figure out how to fix them," he grumbled at Gibson.

"Nerd? Why you no good piece of worthless..."

"Alright, rap it up guys. Come on Gibson, I'll help you out. Let's go," Nova interrupted knowing what was about to happen as it was a common factor aboard the Super Robot.

Antauri and Chiro glared at Sparx.

"What are you staring at?" he questioned looking back.

"Sparx watch out!" Chiro yelled to Sparx who seemed distracted.

"Huh? Ohh scrap metal!" he yelled taking evasive manoeuvres. Outside the viewscreen was a small group of Tie fighters trying to attack the shuttle.

A small dogfight was carried out for a while between Chiro and Antauri against any fighters that crossed their firing zone. Gibson and Nova then finally returned from supposedly repairing the damaged engine.

"The engine has been restored to full power. It's now or never," Gibson explained sitting back in the sensor station seat.

"Took you long enough! Alright, here we go," Sparx complied by moving the hyperdrive thrusters forward.

The Tie fighters closed in behind them preparing to destroy the shuttle.

"We have you now!" the squadron leader claimed inside the lead fighter.

Suddenly a large powering up sound filled the shuttle. The stars in the foreground zoomed past them creating lines of light and eventually a swirling blue alternate space could be viewed ahead of them.

They had finally escaped.

Back on the starship Tambora, Captain Stevast was sitting in his seat looking disappointed and slightly anxious. He knew what was going to happen now.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the Starship Executor. Shall I patch it through?" a crewman informed.

Stevast hesitated for a few moments. Finally he gave his answer, "Do it."

The crewman pressed a few buttons. A holographic man appeared; Lord Vader.

"Captain Stevast. Are you ready to escort the detainees to my location?"

"The... prisoners have escaped my Lord, Th... They have escaped in an Imperial shuttle... I've... um, got a routing signal, just give me a few minutes and...."

Vader held his hand out and it seemed to be squeazing the air and as he did, Stevast threw his hands on his throat and grasped at the force that was beginning to suffocate him.

"I have no time for excuses Captain. Commander Yakotah."

"Yes my lord," he replied trying not to get distracted by the strange noises that Stevast was attempting to make.

"I want you to deploy any ships under your command to send out probe droids to scan the surrounding systems for any signs of them. You are in command now Captain Yakotah."

"Thank you my lord. I shall," he acknowledged turning to face Stevast's lifeless body falling to the ground.

The hologram faded and Yakotah signalled to one of the crewmembers to remove Stevast's body from the room.

* * *

Alright, not such a great chapter either, but still worth a shot. Actually that was a really long chapter too, I probably should have shortened it down a bit or made it into two seperate chapters, oh well. I'm still brushing up on my SRMTHG knowledge as well, so bare with me okay. I'll try to continue writing some more later. Don't stop reading, this migh get interesting. I know though, I should have marked this as an X - over.

Review it if you want.


End file.
